As a photoelectric conversion device to be used in a photovoltaic power generation system or the like, those in which a semiconductor layer is formed with a chalcopyrite-based group I-III-VI compound, such as CIS and CIGS, have been provided. Such a photoelectric conversion device is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 10-135498 (hereinafter referred to as Patent Literature 1), for example.
The photoelectric conversion device containing a group I-III-VI compound has a configuration in which a plurality of photoelectric conversion cells are two-dimensionally arranged side by side. Each photoelectric conversion cell includes a lower electrode such as a metal electrode, a semiconductor layer containing a group I-III-VI compound as a light absorption layer, a buffer layer, and an upper electrode such as a transparent electrode or a metal electrode, which are stacked in this order on a glass substrate or the like. The plurality of photoelectric conversion cells are electrically connected in series by electrically connecting the upper electrode of one of adjacent photoelectric conversion cells and the lower electrode of the other of the adjacent photoelectric conversion cells by a connection conductor.